Drone
by plaidchameleon
Summary: Oliver has decided to spice up Felicity's life with a little surprise, one she isn't expecting in the bedroom.
**A/N:** Well, this is my first try at an Arrow fanfiction, so please be patient with me. I hope that I do the series proud, as I only just discovered it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters contained in this story.

 **DRONE:**

"Is that a drone?" Felicity yelped as she caught notice of the machine flying over their heads.

Oliver looked up towards the ceiling of their bedroom. "Yes."

Felicity shoved Oliver off of her and stared at him in disbelief. "You don't seem to very concerned over this, which is unlike you."

"I'm not," Oliver admitted. He traced a finger over her arm and down her collarbone.

Felicity tried her best to disregard Oliver's advances as she studied the drone flying overhead. "I think I recognize it. Is that Curtis' M957 surveillance drone?"

"Um-hmm." Oliver had progressed onto licking the side of her neck.

"Oliver!" Felicity hit Oliver in the shoulder in an attempt to get him to stop for a minute. "That thing has a camera and it's taping us."

Oliver raised his head and smiled at her before he tugged on her jeans. "Yes and this would go a lot smoother if you stopped talking."

"Oliver! Are you making a sex tape of the two of us?" Felicity's voice rose in volume as her jeans were disposed of.

"No, _we're_ making a sex tape _._ " He tugged his sweater over his head and tossed it in the direction of Felicity's clothes before he reached for the button of his own jeans.

Felicity covered her face. "Really? Oh my God! Tell me you aren't serious. What if someone sees this?"

Oliver tugged her hands from her face and smiled at her. He looked like he was about to say something when something else dawned on Felicity. "Who's flying it?" She grabbed at his arms. "Tell me it's not Curtis. I'll never be able to show my face at Palmer Tech ever again."

"It's not Curtis," he assured her. Oliver pulled Felicity over to him and deposited her on his lap. "I promise no one else knows about this. Well, except Curtis knows that I borrowed it."

"Then who is flying it?"

"You."

Felicity tilted her head and stared at Oliver hard. "What?"

"Remember when I asked you to create that program a few weeks ago to operate Dig's nephew's remote control car?"

"Yes."

"Same concept, different machine. I had Curtis install the software before I borrowed it."

Felicity contemplated that for a moment. "So no one will see this? Because I happen to know the way Curtis designed the program it was meant to send whatever video it compiled to the Palmer Tech's mainframe."

"Curtis rewrote it for me thinking I might be using it for Green Arrow business and has it going straight to your laptop here at the apartment." Oliver ran his hand through Felicity's blonde hair and tugged her closer. "See, I even made sure that it was sent only to there so no one at the bunker could access it by accident."

"Thank God."

Oliver pulled Felicity into a deep kiss and laid her back down on their bed, his arms braced on either side of her to keep the majority of his weight from her body. Felicity ran her hands down his well-defined chest and pushed up to rub herself against the hardness of his body.

"No one will watch it except you and me, Felicity," Oliver whispered into her ear. "Unless I get stranded on another island and they happen to have electricity for me to be able to watch it over and over again on my phone until I'm able to get back to you."

"What?" Felicity went stone still.

"I'm joking, Felicity." He smiled at her. "Okay, only a little. I know I'd wear out my phone pretty soon after I got there."

"Oliver, you better be joking. What if you got caught and someone found it?" Felicity hit him as hard as she could but Oliver barely even blinked. "I swear if I find out you keep this on your phone, I will encrypt it so badly only I will be able to find it."

He reached out and cupped her face gently. "Felicity, I'm teasing. No one will see it. I promise. I'm not going to keep it on my phone. Though…" When she slapped him again, he laughed. "Trust me?"

"I always trust you."

"It's my face isn't it? I have a very trusting face," he teased. Felicity knew he, like her, was remembering when he said almost those same words to her back before she knew his secret and joined the team.

"I always trust you."

"Great. Now, we only have Curtis's machine for the night and I have some very good ideas on how to get the best use of it. And, after we are done, you can give Curtis all the best feedback on the quality of video it takes."

"You are seriously going to get me in trouble one day, Oliver Queen."

"That's okay, I happen to know the Green Arrow and one of his specialties is rescuing a woman named Felicity Smoak from any danger, even if it is something she volunteered for. It's become something of a priority to make sure that she's safe." Oliver winked at her.

In that moment, Felicity knew she'd agree to whatever Oliver had in mind. She loved him too much. And Felicity's mother had never seemed more right than at that moment then. Here Oliver was actually joking about his time on the island, which he had never been able to do before and Felicity was taking on some of Oliver's self-confidence to follow through with his crazy plan. They had definitely found themselves in each other.

Much later as they lay there in post-coital bliss, Felicity glanced back up at the drone still whirling overhead. "Oliver?"

He rolled over and stared at her through half-closed lids. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Oliver pushed her hair back from her face. "I know and I love you too. You're my everything."

Felicity smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get my laptop."

Oliver laughed as Felicity rose from the bed. "Now?"

Felicity went over to her desk and pulled her laptop close to her before taking it back to the bed. "If we watch it and I hate it, can we erase it?"

"Of course," Oliver assured her as she climbed underneath the sheets and snuggled close to him. "But only after I screenshot the best part."

Felicity reached behind her and grabbed a pillow and slapped him with it before returning it behind her so she had something to rest on.

"Ow," he mumbled and grabbed her laptop from her hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he set the laptop back down on the floor.

He turned back to her and as graceful as a cat, and just as quick, pinned her down on the bed. "You hit me and you do realize that I have to retaliate now."

Felicity's eyes widened under his intense gaze. "I'm sorry?"

"Uh-uh. Sorry doesn't work, Felicity. You hurt me."

"With a pillow?" she squeaked as he trapped her arms above her head with one hand. "What are you doing?"

"I plan to torture you." Oliver's eyes softened even though his expression was serious in nature. His other hand captured her face before he kissed her hard. As he released her lips, that same hand slid down her neck and lower until it plucked at her nipples, making Felicity moan in pain and pleasure. Then it fell lower until it teased at her sensitive opening flicking at her gently before quickly lifting her leg to his hip.

"I might have to change tactics," Oliver groaned into her ear as he surged into her. "What I had in mind you might actually enjoy, while it might be me who is tortured."

Felicity bucked her hips into his trying to reach for the pleasure he was giving to her. "In that case, I agree to your terms."


End file.
